


Love always, Robert

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Hope for the future, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron gets a Christmas card from Robert
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Love always, Robert

”Paddy stop stressing. Everything is taken care of, it will be fine.” Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and moved the phone away from his ear. Paddy’s 20th breakdown in about as many minutes was driving him nuts. “She’ll love it, you know she will.” 

“But what if she doesn’t? What if she leaves me standing there? I’d have to marry Marlon again or Harriet will be called away from her... her... god... duties for nothing!”

“She’s not going to leave you standing at the altar.”

“You don’t know that. You know your mother does what she wants at all times. Oh my god, I’ve made a terrible mistake, she’s going to hate it. Hate me! I have to go cancel everything. Have you seen Marlon? Or Leyla?”

“No, you woke me up an hour ago remember? By calling me because you were convinced Eve had somehow told mum what you’re up to.”

“Right. Sorry about that. I can’t seem to get anything right today. You didn’t have any guests did you? Any male suitors?” Paddy asked and giggled at the thought.

“Oh yeah sure, because the blokes are just queueing up down the street for me.”

“They are?”

“No Paddy, they’re not.” Aaron sighed. “I live with two teenagers, do you really think I could sneak someone in without them noticing? And besides, I was helping you last night, wasn’t I?”

“Right, right yes... there is that.”

“Ok I’m going to hang up now and get some breakfast, and then I’ll see you at the church later ok?”

“Yes, yes, ok. Good. Fine. I‘m fine. You’re fine. Everything is fine. Fine, fine, fine.”

“Bye Paddy.” Aaron said and hung up. He sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the room. Liv and Vinny had left for a Christmas breakfast with Mandy and he was all alone.

Suddenly the walls were closing in on him and he had to get out. He grabbed his wallet and keys while putting on his jacket and made his way over to the cafe. Coffee and one of Nicola’s fancy paninis would do. It was Christmas, he was allowed to spoil himself a little.

The village was empty apart from a few birds. Everyone was indoors. Either preparing for the wedding, or celebrating Christmas with their loved ones.

He pushed open the door and went inside but there was nobody behind the counter.

“Hello? Are you open? Paying customer here.” he heard some rustling in the back. “I could go down to the HOP for my coffee you know.”

“No, no, no, don’t do that.” Jimmy replied, sounding stressed. “Nico will have my guts for garters.” he emerged from the back.

“What were you doing back there?”

“I hid some presents here for Nico... but I seem to have.. uhm... misplaced them.”

“Right... Can I get a coffee though or are you busy?”

“No,no, I’m free as a bird for loyal customers like yourself.”

“Yeah... uhm... I’ll have an americano and one of those panini things. I had one with tomato and fancy cheese the other day...” He grabbed a menu from the counter. “This one.” he pointed at the item on the list.

“Alright. No problem. Coming right up.” Jimmy said and got to work. “Oh. do you want to have it to go?”

“No that’s alright. I’ll have it here.” Aaron said and sat down at one of the tables and took his phone from his pocket, opening and closing apps to kill the time.

10 minutes later Jimmy appeared with his coffee and sandwich.

“There you go. Bon appetit. That’s French for enjoy your meal.”

“Yeah I know what it means, Jimmy. Thanks. How much do I owe you?”

“3,50.”

Aaron frowned.

“That can’t be right. The sandwich alone costs more than that.”

“It’s a special offer. For Christmas.”

“Right. Thanks...”

“And uhm... this was delivered to ours by mistake yesterday. I guess it must’ve slipped in with our cards or something.” Jimmy said and handed Aaron an envelope. “It’s postmarked in Southampton. Do you know anyone there?”

“No... not that I know of. Maybe my gran. She travels around a lot these days.”

“Faith? No I don’t think it’s from her.”

“Did you read it?”

“No! Absolutely not! I would never do that!”

“Did Nicola?”

“No... but we found out the return address is the Isle of Wight prison...”

Aaron flipped the envelope over. There was an address there. Nothing but a street name and postcode but when he looked closer, he recognised the handwriting.

He hadn’t heard from Robert since the letter in the summer, and the decree absolute the week of their anniversary.

“Do you think it’s from Robert?” Jimmy asked and Aaron just nodded, running his fingers over the envelope. “I’ll uh... give you some privacy.”

Aaron studied the envelope. The date on the postmark was just a few days ago and the ink on the front had gotten a little smudged. Probably from the rain that had been tormenting the country the past few days.

Aaron Dingle. The Mill. Emmerdale.

It meant everything and at the same time absolutely nothing.

After a while he carefully tore open the envelope. Inside was a Christmas card. A tiny kitten sitting in a pile of tinsel, wearing a santa hat, and Merry Christmas written on it in fancy red glittery lettering. 

He folded open the card and inside there was another pre written message. Happy new year.

Underneath Robert had written his name, and nothing else.

Aaron felt himself getting angry. After everything he only sends a card with his name in it?!

Only then he noticed another message written on the left page of the card.

_“Dear Aaron, I know you would prefer a puppy, but this was the only card I could get. I hope you like it anyway.”_

He smiled and looked at the kitten again. It was pretty cute he supposed.

_“I know I don’t have the right to contact you, not after everything I put you through the past year. I wasn’t going to. I was going to leave you alone and let you move on with your life. Let you find someone that makes you happy and loves you the way you deserve to.”_

“I already did you idiot.” Aaron mumbled.

_“I was going to... but I’ve never been good at sticking to my promises. You know that. So at the last minute I decided to get you a card after all. Just to say merry Christmas and I hope you’re happy. Love always, Robert.”_

Aaron wiped at his eyes.

“I love you too.”

Underneath the last line Robert had written something but then scratched it out again. Aaron looked a little closer, squinted, and held it up to the light. He managed to make out some of the message.

_“PS: (...) new evidence. I have a (...) the new year. If (...) guilty I will be released. I’m not asking you to wait. I don’t deserve to. (...) tell Vic and Diane. Don’t (...) get (...) hopes up. I love you and miss you. Robert x.”_

“What does he say?” Jimmy asked as Aaron read the message over and over again.

“I... I think he’s getting out. In the new year.”

“He is? How? I mean I know this year was strange... but I didn’t think 14 years had passed already.”

“New evidence or something. He tried to scratch it out but I can still read some of it.” Aaron explained. “I have to make a few calls. I need to know what’s going on.”

“Who are you going to call on Christmas day? Everything will be closed, everyone is celebrating the holidays.”

Aaron shook his head.

“I don’t care. I’m going to get answers. And then I’m going to get my husband back.”


End file.
